Watch Me Die
by DMcInk
Summary: Governor Burrell is furious after learning that Eric turned his daughter so decides to get revenge on the Viking in the most devastating way he can imagine.


**Just a little one shot from episode 6x04. **

**My Paric heart needed to vent and this was the best way to do it**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

_Watch Me Die_

"Your maker is Eric Northman, is that correct?"

I clenched my teeth together trying not to scream out in pain as I felt blood pool within my lungs, if this fucker thought I was giving any information about Eric to him then he had another thing coming. Using the remaining strength my body could give I lifted my head and looked into the Governor's eyes, smirking I coughed up a bubble of blood

"Fuck – you..." I didn't recognise my own voice as it left my throat, the blood affecting my vocal chords as a silver bullet remained lodged within my stomach.

"I'm taking that as a yes" he stated bluntly, his beady eyes glaring down at me as he delivered a swift kick to my chest

I gasped and cried out at the blow which caused the UV light within the bullet to burn my insides, I could taste my own blood boiling as he chuckled at my pain.

"I was intending to stake you right here, right now since that fucker turned my daughter into one of you but I've just received word that we have Mr. Northman in custody."

I blinked up at the Governor with a frown, Eric had turned his daughter into a vampire? I didn't know how to react to this, not that I would show any emotion to this asshole anyway. I didn't have time to think about it as he grabbed my throat and forced me stare into his eyes, the silver handcuffs which held my hands to the wall behind me tore through my flesh. I growled and felt tears prick my eyes

"You see, when my daughter turned up on my doorstep with no heartbeat and tried to bite me I knew she was already gone. That wasn't Willa, not my little girl... the heartache that I felt was unlike any other." He explained, his eyes looking through mine as if we were friends. "So it's my duty to repay Mr. Northman that feeling of loss, so my dear girl I'm gonna let your maker look on while you die."

I chuckled and spat blood into his face, if my last act was to anger this bastard then so be it. I smiled as he took a step back and ripped his bloodied glasses from his face, scowling at me with disgust he turned to the guard by his side and nodded.

I felt the bullet travel further into my body as it tore through much of the flesh from within my stomach, my blood continued to spill from my mouth as from the wound itself. I felt weak, much weaker than I had been when the magister tortured me and I wondered if this was the end of the road for me.

The sound of a door being shoved open echoed through the walls of the small torture chamber I was in, loud footsteps followed all the while the Governor smirked down at me.

"Mr. Northman, how nice of you to join us!"

I felt my heart ache as he came into view, his eyes fixed on me with horror as guards held him in place with silver chains and guns.

"What have you done to her?" he snarled, rage filling his eyes as his fangs snapped into place

The governor smirked and shrugged

"Tortured her a little bit, she's a tough cookie... I have to admit she hardly screamed at all when we prodded and stabbed her with the silver knives, but when it came to the bullets I'm afraid she caved and gave a few whimpers."

Eric tried to go for him but was stopped by the guards who shoved him against the opposite wall, I watched helplessly as they chained him and forced him to his knees so he had no other option than to look at me. I felt the tears spill from my eyes as he gazed at me with pain and guilt, anger and sadness, regret and love.

"You murdered my little girl, Eric" Governor Burrell said "And you will pay the price, your little progeny here is gonna bleed out and there's nothin' you can do about it."

I watched as he stormed towards me and removed a blade from his coat, bending down he grabbed my bloodied hair and smiled down at me again.

"You have been a brave girl" he sighed before cutting a small hole into the side of my neck, I growled and looked at Eric who was snarling and shouting for him to stop.

Pulling away he laughed as more blood began to slide down my neck

"That should do" he nodded before turning to Eric "I'll be back tomorrow night to finish you off, have fun watching her die you blood thirsty fuck."

And with that he stormed off, all guards following in his footsteps as he joked and laughed his way to the exit.

"Pam" I closed my eyes as Eric's voice became blurred, my legs becoming numb as I cried in pain. I wouldn't hide this agony any longer, I was dying.

"Pam, look at me!" his voice was commanding and although he tried to hide the fear within his tone I still felt it

Opening my eyes I looked at my maker who stared at me with desperation

"Stay with me, I'll break these chains."

I gulped and nodded, lifting my head to look at my wrists I clenched my hands and tried to break the silver handcuffs with one final pull but it didn't work.

"Don't move, the blood will only seep out quicker. Just stay still, relax!"

I groaned and looked at him again, his eyes focused on the floor beside me rather than my face which made me curious.

"What?" turning to take in the sight of my blood spilling into a puddle on the floor I shook my head "It's too late..."

"Pam, look at me!" he snarled this time, the anger building within his voice as the sound of his chains clanking against the wall brought my eyes back to his face. "You are not going to die, I promise you, you will not die."

I smiled at him, the sound of his voice so soothing now as the pain began to slip away

"I am so happy you gave me a chance, you have been an extraordinary maker and I couldn't have asked-"

"Shut up, don't you dare!" he shouted, his voice echoing against the walls silencing me. "You are my childe!" the desperation in his tone forced a sob from my throat as the tears spilled from his eyes.

I couldn't lift my arms to keep the pressure of the silver from my wrists anymore and felt myself sinking further to the floor, the sound of my skin burning and melting making me sick. I watched as Eric stood to his feet and began to pull at the chains that secured his arms to the wall, his growls of pain making me wince as the silver ripped his skin.

"You have a new progeny now, she needs you..."

"SHE WILL NOT REPLACE YOU!" He roared, furious that I would ever say such a thing but maybe angering him would help him break his chains.

I wouldn't make it but I wanted him to get out of here alive

"At least she's innocent, I'm nothing but a whore... always have been."

He looked at me for a few moments in disbelief before turning from me with anger

"I know what you're trying to do" he growled as he placed his boot on the wall and pulled the chains with as much force as he could without tearing his hands off.

I coughed and choked up more blood and felt my hearing disappear and my eyesight blur, this was the end for me.

"Pamela..." I frowned as an unfamiliar voice spoke to me with such calmness, looking up I felt my eyes widen as Godric stood in front of me in a white haze that looked so angelic. "You have shown great courage, I always knew Eric would choose a fighter as his progeny and you have made him so proud. He loves you unconditionally, perhaps he loves you more than he ever did me and that is the truth. This is what scares me, I believe he will not have the strength to carry on if you die."

I began to sob as his fingers slid down my face, looking through him I saw Eric turn to me

"I see Godric, I see him!"

Eric shook his head

"NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" Closing his eyes he ran forward and snapped the chains from his arms

I saw only shadows and heard the sounds of metal on metal before being pulled from the wall

"Eric..."

"Sssh, I've got you" he whispered, his hands stroking through my hair gently as he placed kisses along my forehead and cheeks "You're not going anywhere, baby."

I clung to him as he nudged my jaw line with his nose, stroking my cheek he gulped

"You have to drink from me, Pamela" he murmured, gripping my waist and pulling me into his lap as he forced my mouth to his neck. "Now."

Wrapping my arms around him I sunk my fangs into him and began to drink, he groaned as I gulped down his blood like my first meal. I felt his hands slide to my stomach and hissed in pain

"I need to get it out" he whispered and I cried out as he dug the bullet from my flesh and threw it across the room

Clawing into his back at the pain he stroked his thumb across the wound until it healed, his hands sliding to my back again as he held me against him. His fingers feeling for other injuries which were soon gone with the aid of his blood, I finally reared back and hissed knowing that I had drank my fair share. Gazing at the ceiling for a few moments I allowed my body to readjust

"Do you still see him?" Eric asked, his fingers stroking my face

I blinked and looked around the room for Godric, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gazing down at Eric I shook my head, he let loose a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I was so close" I whispered

He opened his eyes and gazed at me with saddened eyes, the tip of his nose pressed against mine

"I know" he murmured, leaning forward he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me for the first time in decades. It felt like lightning as my insides awakened, and I needed it. I needed him. Breaking the kiss he shook his head

"You're too weak, you need human blood..."

"Eric..." I groaned in protest

"I will make it up to you" he smiled as he lifted me into his arms, his grip on me was tender and nervous as he didn't want to hurt me.

I pressed my face into his chest and smiled as he kissed my forehead before we sped into the night.


End file.
